


The Summoning of Qinria

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: While perusing an antique shop, a young lad comes across a particularly shaped weird antique. Perfect for a horny man like himself... Beyond even human standards.Qinria belongs to The Smut Collector. The Enoki are a closed, proprietary species developed by Helixel!
Kudos: 4





	The Summoning of Qinria

Although Elliot never considered himself a "momma's boy," it certainly felt like that.

Usually a ladies' man, frequent face at parties and social gatherings in the city he lived in, he mused about the hassle that it was having to balance his social life between giving his mom his time of day, his father, and taking care of his own needs. That week in particular was devoted to making his mother some company, the one week in the year that he could bring himself to do so. Which meant stupid shopping trips and needlessly expensive dinners at fancy restaurants, just because mommy dearest felt like treating him to celebrate the reunion.

What he didn't expect was for his 'escapades' to bring him to a pawn shop. It made sense for his mom: not only was she big on antiques, she was also friends with the owner, with whom she chatted cheerfully on the other end of the counter. With nowhere to go, the young man was rendered bored out of his mind as he leaned on the fixture, looking at the stuff displayed on the wall, admiring how everything looked like that one show on TV where people attempted to sell the darndest things, from actual scorpions encased in acrylic to eyeball-shaped necklaces...

'Nothing but a bunch of trash,' he thought to himself, trying to browse for the weirdest object he could possibly find. 'Bet some of this shit could be a great gag gift.'

After enough browsing, he found something that caught his attention. From afar, it looked like a small amethyst purple geode, but upon closer inspection, the shape of that thing was rather... particular: the thin, flap-like extrusions in bright purple that came from the core of this onion-shaped rock resembled the folds of a vagina, making it look like a crystal fleshlight. Hell, there was even a gem, more polished than the rest of the artifact, engraved there in place of a clitoris! Now THAT could be a funny decoration for his dorm.

"Elliot?" He could hear his mother calling him from the other end of the shop. "Let's get going, dear!"

"Just a moment, mom!" He replied, his eyes still fixated in the weird artifact. "Just looking at something here!"

That sequence of words, obviously, sounded like music to a shopkeeper. He was quickly approached by one of the vendors, ready to help him. "What's caught your interest, my man? Can I help you with something?"

"You can, actually," Elliot replied; "I was looking at that thing over there, and I don't see a price tag."

When Elliot pointed to the pussy-like geode, the shopkeeper's face scrunched up in a puzzled expression. "You're the first person to express interest in this thing in a long time," he said, picking it up from the shelf and bringing it closer for the client's inspection. "Some dude that worked here long ago bought this and then this thing's been rotting there since then. Looks like some cheap mineral knockoff to me, if I'm honest."

"It has a funny shape," Elliot added, smirking at the shopkeeper. "How much is it?"

"... holy cow, you're serious about it?" The vendor's eyes went wide, before he looked around for a tag, and eventually found it, proceeding to shake his head. "Tell you what: I'm going to give you a special discount for being ballsy enough to take this. I find this to be in very poor taste; I'm surprised anyone would even think about buying this."

"And yet, here we are," Elliot smirked as he retrieved his wallet from his back pocket.

The shopkeeper was quick to grab a bag and stuff it with the pussy-shaped geode, offering it to Elliot in exchange for his bank card. The transaction was mostly silent and quick: while the machine printed out Elliot's sale bill, the vendor wrote the receipt, stuffing it into the same bag before handing it over to the young man. "So glad to get rid of that crap."

"You never know who's gonna be interested in those things, my dude," Elliot celebrated, clutching the bag.

"... you're right. Thank you for your service," the shopkeep grinned.

As soon as Elliot turned away from the shopkeep, he saw his mother waiting for him across the store. with a quick jog to reach her, he smiled at mom and nodded confidently -- "Ready to roll. got everything I wanted."

"What did you buy, dear?" She asked, prompting him to chuckle.

"You don't wanna know..."

...

...

...

When Elliot and his mother arrived home, the only thing he could possibly look forward to was to have the house all for himself for the night. Being a security agent, she had to take the night shift every now and again, and that was one such night.

Elliot rushed to the guest bedroom where he was sleeping while crashing at his mother's place and reached into the bag to take a closer look at the weird thing he'd just bought. "Can't believe I got this for so cheap, this is kinda cool," he spoke to himself as he did away with the geode's paper wrapping, stuffing it back into the bag before revealing the pussy-shaped thing. He could already imagine it decorating one of his dorm's shelves, throwing his friends off with the rather explicit antique. From a gag gift, that thing was quickly becoming one hell of an acquisition for himself! "You stay here," he said, as if the damn thing could hear him, while putting it on the table next to the body-sized mounted mirror that sat against the corner of the bedroom.

"Alright, dear," he could hear his mom shout from the front door, prompting him to look in the direction of his door as if he could see her; "I'm leaving now. Don't do anything irresponsible!"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes as he shouted back; it wasn't like he even could call his friends over for a party, seeing as they were in another city entirely. "Stay safe, will you?"

"You too! Sleep well!" Mom answered. The sound of the door being shut and locked followed, giving Elliot the signal that he was alone at home.

He turned back to the pussy-shaped mineral with a weird fascination and grinned. The mere idea of a cunt, abstract as it may be, was starting to get him aroused. "Oh, you're gonna be a fun addition," he heaved, before sitting on the bed and kicking his shoes out. His pants and underwear followed, as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it all down his legs, casting them away from him as it was time to get comfortable, but not before picking his cellphone from the front pocket and placing it on the desk, right next to the antique.

And now that mom wasn't home, he was free to do as he pleased. His first instinct was to use his phone to access his favorite porn streaming site... But not before taking another gander at the unique object he'd purchased. 'I wonder if this was shaped after an actual pussy or just a fortunate decision,' he thought to himself, lamenting the fact the women he could fuck were all in the city he lived on his own.

He got comfortable enough on the bed and finally made his way into the porn streaming page. His cock was already half erect, and he was ready to waste some energy with the proper content. "Anal... sex," he dictated outloud as he typed into the site's search bar, being gifted by an array of hardcore scenes all ready for his perusal. "Aw, yeah," he browsed for the content he wanted to see next and let the site do the job for him.

And then, just to get ready for it, his free hand reached for his shaft, enveloping it with his palm before he started softly stroking himself.

That's when the strange mineral antique started to react. He couldn't see it (his attention was fully turned to the busty model on screen as he waited to see her getting railed), but the polished amethyst gem -- the clitoris -- started glowing softly with a vivid yellow light, as pitch black smoke started emanating from the 'pussy's' caverns.

The scene in the phone's screen developed, and now the busty blonde model passionately sucked her male companion's oversized cock, and Elliot felt the urge to stroke himself harder and faster, his cock slowly engorging to its full size. The faster he did it and the harder he got, the more smoke poured out of the geode, a thick, ethereal layer of darkness coalescing in front of the mounted mirror right beside it.

There was a weird change in the air around Elliot, but he dismissed it as his heart beating faster, pumping blood down to his dick, now a fully erect and stiff mass. As the porn in his screen developed, he continued to masturbate himself, albeit fully cognizant whatever happened on his screen was orchestrated and whatnot; a thick layer of pre started building up on the bulging tip as he could feel the pulsating veins being squeezed by his palm.

More and more smoke came out of the geode, and a black smokescreen covered the whole mirror, to the point it was impossible to see anything. The gem atop the pussy-shaped structure now radiated a bright, nearly blinding yellow light, as it reacted directly to Elliot's arousal. However, none of that was enough to make him pay attention to the supernatural event happening right by his side. It was the soft hum the artifact made as it dispensed more and more smoke into the air, all of it congealing in front of the mirror. Subconsciously, his attention span was brought away from the video playing on his phone as he wondered what that soft buzz was, and finally, he turned to the amethyst stone... and the mirror, finally noticing the sturdy black sheet of smoke covering the mirror. "What in the--?!"

Reacting to his attention, a bright yellow light emerged from the darkness and lit up in the center of the mirror, like a flickering spot of flame. With what felt like a gust of hot wind, the smoke screen billowed, the smog thickening on the edges of the mirror while the center became a bright ethereal yellow. In his shock, Elliot jumped away from the event, dropping his cellphone to the floor in the process. "Goddamn--" He cursed, taking a glance down to the ground, but then immediately to the mirror once more.

Finally, from the bright yellow gateway, something started to emerge. Coming out first was a foot, dark purple hue to the skin, long claws with their own yellow radiance, and then its slender, shapely leg. Then a delicate hand reached for the edge of the mirror-gateway, lavender skin with the same dark purple hues of the leg decorating the fingers, nails as bright yellow as the claws on their feet. The other hand reached for the other edge of the gateway, before the mysterious being fully emerged from the portal, almost gliding into the room, helped by the puff of warm air that came from the gate.

Suddenly, before Elliot, stood what he could only call a demon... But a delicate, sexy one. A lithe feminine form with purple skin, except for the darker accents on their leg, arm, stomach and what looked like tribal-esque tattoos adorning their chest, framing their petite A-cups; a long lizard-like tail with spikes protruding from the base and the very end, with their own glowing tips. Atop their head sat a single horn, with a flickering yellow flame dancing behind its tip. Their hair was pristine white, tied up in a loose braid; their body, decorated with golden piercings, from the series of earrings adorning their pointed ears to the nose ring, the studs on their dark purple, almost black nipples, twin bars on their hips, and the chain decorating the end of their tail.

When the creature finally touched the ground, they opened their eyes, dainty bright yellow irises that glimmered like the brightest star. A seductive smirk crept up the creature's face, as the smoke that had coalesced in front of the mirror dissipated entirely. The powerful change in the air during this process was finally too obvious for Elliot couldn't ignore, just like he couldn't ignore the naked creature in front of him, at the same time scary and irresistible. He couldn't help but stare at that devil from head to toe, admiring their body and wondering what was going on, in equal measures aroused and thrown off. "What the fuck..." He adjusted himself on the bed, sitting up but crawling away from the devil in confusion.

"You sound like you're scared, boy," the devil finally spoke up in a surprisingly alluring voice, before licking their lips. Their tongue of bright yellow was forked down the middle, almost like a snake's tongue, but as thick and wide as a regular human's, and so much it matched the highlights on their body, it almost looked like it glimmered as well; their reptilian-esque tail swung from side to side like an excited animal as they slowly inched their way up to the bed. "Don't," they continued, purring softly, "I'm here to give you the time of your life."

"Umm... Sure, but..." Elliot crawled away from the demon another little bit, even though his instincts were to allow them to come closer. "Just... W-what are you?"

"Mmm," the devil narrowed their eyes, giving Elliot a soft smiling squint. "The name is Qinria, we can start from there. But you can call me Qin -- everybody does."

"Quinn...?" Elliot attempted to make sense of the name.

"See, you already got the hang of it," Qin celebrated. "As for WHAT I am... I'm an Enoki."

Elliot blinked in confusion, as he'd never heard that name. "... the hell's that?" He asked, prompting Qinria to laugh.

"A curious one, aren't you? We're, like... A type of succubi," Qin replied, their lithe form climbing onto the bed slowly, their soft purr clearly audible. "I'm pretty sure you've heard THAT classification before. And even if you haven't... Nothing the matter. I'm gonna make you understand either way."

Elliot had a marginal understanding of what succubi were: mythological devils that feasted on the souls of men through sex, something or other. The specifics were cloudy, but all he could remember about them was the sexual part. That alone made his cock twitch once more, a twisted wave of lust washing over him.

By now, Qinria was already on their fours on the bed, crawling towards Elliot in a particularly seductive manner, their ass swaying from side to side, matching their tail's wag. The ever burning flame behind the Enoki's horn seemed to flicker even more wildly than when Qin first stepped out of the mirror, shining brighter and brighter as they came closer to Elliot. That was the first thing he noticed; the second was that Qinria had completely desisted from looking into his eyes, and now was fully focused on his crotch, bringing their face closer to his erect, twitching cock.

"This is how I know you've heard that name before," Qinria mewled, their face almost pressed against his dick. "Look at how this little guy is excited!"

"H-Hey! He's not little!" Elliot protested, even though he couldn't figure out why exactly that was his first idea of what to do.

"That, I can see," Qinria hushed with a soft chuckle, before their forked tongue reached for his shaft, docking it right in the fork before bringing their face up and grinding their tongue across the meat, lapping up some of the precum that foamed atop his tip, sending shivers up Elliot's spine. "Not bad in taste either," the Enoki added with a smug grin, proceeding to give that hard prick a long, slow lick, from the base to the bulging head.

"F-fuck," Elliot whimpered as Qinria brought the tip into their mouth, brushing their devilish tongue over and around the bulge, "That's... Really fucking good..."

Qin let out a soft chuckle as the two points of their forked tongue traced the shape of Elliot's cock, docking the bulge perfectly there and 'massaging' the tip with the two ends before easing the larger mass inside their mouth, lowering their head down the shaft, still without using their hands to touch his skin at any moment. Elliot shivered with how the wet warmth of Qinria's mouth hugged his sex as they went up then down his prick, easing his shaft deeper and deeper into their mouth, their tail wagging from side to side in excitement. They then cast a faux-innocent glance up at his face, admiring the helplessness and the delight etched on his face.

The esoteric notion that a supernatural being that had emerged from a gateway laid on bed with him was slowly vanishing from his mind: all he could bring himself to care about was the slow, almost passionate blowjob the mysterious Qinria awarded him with. He could feel them wetting his shaft with their spit, slowly taking his cock in their mouth, inching deeper and deeper with every incursion, staring at him with big puppy-like eyes...

Until, without warning, they go all the way down his shaft, and Elliot feels the tip of his cock reaching the back of Qin's throat; their lips touching the base of his cock, their nose rubbing 'lovingly' into their lower stomach. The flame at their horn flickered and glimmered even brighter than before, a sign of their excitement... Even though Elliot paid attention to none of that, throwing his head back and roaring in pleasure as Qin deepthroated his penis without thinking twice.

Qin stood there, rubbing his shaft with their tongue while having that fully engorged cock taking all the space in their mouth for a moment, before pulling out and gasping loudly, even if just for show. Bringing their hands to their head, supporting their chin and casting Elliot a sultry look, they waited for him to look back at them. "Mmm, I take it you liked that," Qin purred.

"... y-yes," Elliot stuttered. "Quite a lot, actually"

"Good. Because we're just getting started here, love," the Enoki chuckled, finally bringing their hands to his shaft, enveloping his meat with one palm and squeezing it softly, while toying with the stickiness of the pre that built atop his bulge with the index of the other hand, before ultimately bringing his whole dick inside their mouth again, giggling into that tasty treat as he cooed mindlessly.

"Fuck... You're really...!" Elliot tried, giving up on connecting his thoughts together as Qinria continued to bob their head up and down, sinking his cock all the way down their throat, only to come back up and go all the way down once again, their hand accompanying their head's bobbing masturbating him softly. Elliot gripped the bedsheets, unsure if he should reach for the Enoki's hair -- there WAS a brightly burning fire behind their horn after all --, gritting his teeth as he moaned. "Fucking hell, you're gonna make me--"

Before he could finish that warning call, Qin's head reeled back quickly, abandoning his dick entirely. The Enoki pushed up and dove on top of Elliot, pouncing him down onto the bed. As the two now laid prone, the succubus quickly crawled on top of him and pressed their lips into his, cupping his face with their hands.

He couldn't resist. Quickly, Elliot felt Qin's two-pronged tongue waltzing with his, as a sweet taste, like a rare spice he'd never eaten before but couldn't live without anymore, dominated his palate. At the same time, Qinria clutched his cock between their thighs, moving their legs in a way that they could keep masturbating him while they fed him with their wicked spell, loading him to the brim with aphrodisiacs, something succubi like them were fond of doing to their victims. He moaned into Qin's mouth as he felt like his cock couldn't get any harder, and yet it still tried.

After having fed Elliot with enough of their magic, Qin broke their kiss and stared at him with a dissimulated smirk etched on their face. "It's okay, you can touch," they said, grabbing one of his wrists and bringing his hand up to their face. As Elliot's fingers stood there, caressing the Enoki's surprisingly tender purple skin, Qin again used their tongue to put on a show, licking and grazing on his digits, letting out a chuckle of amusement at his overwhelmed expression. "As a matter of fact," Qin continued, crawling away from Elliot; "were I a mind reader, I'd bet all my chips that you'd love to know what an Enoki pussy tastes like. What say you, my pretty boy?" Before Elliot could think of an answer, Qinria turned around, their tail rising in the air to expose their pussy. "C'mon, don't be shy now," the Enoki added, shaking their ass a little in front of their victim.

Just like their tongue, Qinria's flesh was of an exotic, vibrant yellow, even though the last thing in Elliot's mind at that point was the aesthetic of Qin's purple skin clashing with their flesh of amber. It looked juicy and ready to be ravaged, and that was exactly what Qin wanted as they inched towards Elliot's face, shaking their butt a little more, daring him to come and taste it.

Elliot finally brought his hands to Qinria's ass, grabbing them by the cheeks and spreading them apart, making the petite folds of their cunt spread for him, showing him their clitoris and their caverns. He then pulled Qinria closer, finally bringing his tongue up to the succubus' slit and placing a timid lick.

"Just like that," Qin purred and heaved seductively, giving Elliot the opportunity to taste the sweetness of their juices, as a trail of lube formed between his tongue and their mounds.

And it was, decidedly, the best pussy he'd ever laid his tongue on.

Spreading Qin's cheeks further, his grip on their butt stronger and no longer timid, Elliot brought the Enoki's rear end into his face and gave their pussy another suckle, this time enveloping the whole slit between his lips and placing a longer lick across their sex, lapping up even more lube, swallowing it all in the sequence. "Holy shit," he heaved to himself before stuffing his face in again, burying his tongue in Qinria's cunt and feasting on it like he'd never feasted on a cunt before.

"Yes! Like that!" Qin celebrated with a moan, their hand gripping Elliot's cock again and stroking it softly while their head still looked back to see if their mating partner would follow through with their plan. As they, too, were overflowing with desire, Qin quickly turned back to Elliot's rock-hard cock and dove in, bringing the entire thing into their mouth, one hand masturbating him at the base while the other softly started massaging his balls. They coated the entire thing with plenty of saliva, the warm, devilish spit oozing down the shaft and running down his legs, and then sucked everything back in with as much passion and pressure as they could, treating Elliot to a blowjob he'd never experienced before.

The more Elliot tasted Qin's pussy, the more he wanted it; the harder Qin went down on him, the better it tasted. He could feel the amount of passion Qinria poured into sucking his cock, and it made him want to devour their cunt even more. They milked and stroked and sucked and spat on his meat like no other woman had ever done, in what he knew was the best blowjob he's ever received.

Qin chuckled darkly as they felt Elliot's moans into their coochie, his breathing deepening as he struggled to keep himself together. That was exactly what Qinria wanted from him: echoing his moans back to him in somewhat of a conformation hum, the Enoki urged Elliot to allow himself that release, as they went down on him harder still, grinding their tongue across the bulge atop his cock on the way down, allowing it to find the back of their throat and then milking it for his pre coming up.

"Fuck!" Elliot brought his head back to take a breather, but went immediately back to Qin's pussy, tasting more of that sweet exoticness that inebriated his senses. It felt like his body was growing lighter, his mind was completely taken by an overwhelming desire to feed Qinria with everything he could give them...

... until he could no longer keep up with the devil.

"I'M GONNA-- GAAAAH!!!" He took his shot at a warning, before his body trembled violently, letting out a loud war cry that would've woken everybody up, if not for the fact he was home alone. Qin let out a loud gasp of satisfaction when their mouth started filling up with semen, as Elliot started unloading his seed inside their mouth. Spray after spray, his body tensed up as he cooed and gasped, before the last drop of spunk escaped his shaft, and Qin found themself with a mouthful of warm, savory goodness, as Elliot collapsed and released his grip on the Enoki's ass.

With their cheeks still puffed out, they turned around, opening their mouth playfully and allowing a small torrent of jizz to ooze out of their mouth and coat Elliot's abdomen. He watched as Qinria smiled at him, tongue lolling out, their lower face completely painted with sperm. Upon noticing his attention on them, Qin proceeded to lick their lips to clean their mouth and chin the best way they could, proceeding to swallow what cum they still had inside their mouth, and then giggling as they lowered themselves onto Elliot. Nothing Elliot had ever seen in porn could match the sensuality Qinria exuded when they brought their tongue to his abs, lapping up every last bit of jizz they'd allowed to seep out of their mouth. Mouthful after mouthful of sperm, Qin devoured it all diligently, all while casting a lecherous glance at their mate.

Once Elliot's abs were completely clean, Qinria rose and smirked at the student, earning a nod of acknowledgment from the impressed young man. "You're a fucking kinky one, aren't you," he thought out loud.

"You've seen nothing yet. Don't worry, I can show you," Qin grinned, softly running a nail over his stomach, tracing the way down to his crotch and ultimately finding his manhood, now a slowly wilting shaft. "This, though? This won't do."

Elliot felt a tinge of disappointment in himself as the sexy devil grabbed his deflating cock and started stroking him, the last droplets of cum pooling inside his caverns being flung to all sides as the bulge atop his shaft was shaken.

Qin then brought the otherwise pulsating, hard tip into their mouth, giving it a soft suckle while their other hand found Elliot's balls, giving his sack a soft massage, before casting him a sultry gaze.

"Don't you want to see what else you can do to me, pretty boy?" Qin purred, before their hands started glowing yellow. At first, it looked like it was just their iridescent nails, but soon Elliot would find it was the Enoki's whole hand, as if a mystical energy coursed from the succubus' body into his. That light would then turn into a particular tingle in his nether region, as if his entire body was being stimulated with the softest of electric currents. Qin seemed to be completely concentrated on that ritual of sorts, their eyes closed, as Elliot felt like his energy was being reinvigorated, his body ready for another round of pleasure and sin.

Qin's hands enveloped his shaft again, and went right back to masturbating him. But now, instead of clutching a limp cock, Qinria played with an engorging manhood that would quickly reach full capacity under their touch, the tip pointing right up as hefty loads of precum were milked from his depths; his balls felt heavier, reloaded with sperm, and the way the Enoki massaged and ran their nails over his skin felt like heaven.

When Qinria opened their eyes again, they smiled at Elliot's dumbfounded expression, his eyes wide open in surprise after the succubus had worked their magic to put his cock right back in action. "... holy shit, you're amazing," he mewled.

Qin didn't grace that compliment with a reply, instead moving to the opposite end of the bed, flipping onto their back and grinning at Elliot. "Hope you're ready for round 2," they said, supporting their upper body on one arm while the other hand found their pussy, spreading those fleshy golden lips with the index and ring fingers to fully expose the soaked folds, while the middle finger reached for their own clitoris, circling it with the tip of their digit -- "because I sure am."

The Enoki didn't have to say twice. Like a fly staring into a bright light, Elliot immediately crawled over to Qinria, his cock pointing towards its aim with its renewed energy, dripping pre all over the sheets. Positioning himself on his knees while towering the petite purple deviant, Elliot grabbed his cock by the shaft and pointed the tip at Qin's cunt, allowing it to mingle with its moist flaps before starting to push himself in. Qinria immediately mewled in pleasure, throwing their head back, as Elliot slowly penetrated them.

Their pussy was warm, wet, tight, everything in between. It felt nothing like the overused cunts of the tramps that littered uni -- no, sir, this kitty was magic. Elliot felt Qin squeeze his cock as he thrusted himself in, eventually burying himself up to the hilt inside the devil's slit, feeling as the Enoki's insides pulsated and caressed his shaft. "Wow, shit," he mused out loud.

"What do you think?" Qinria heaved, again glaring at Elliot seductively. "Doesn't my pussy feel amazing? It's a perfect fit..."

"You bet it is," Ellit purred back, before he started pulling out of Qin. At the same time it felt harder than necessary as Qinria's cunt kept squeezing his dick with a powerful grip, he felt like he could slide right out of them, given how wet they were.

In short, it was a pussy ready to get fucked, and fuck Qinria he would.

He quickly picked up his rhythm, burying his cock deep inside that little pervert before gliding right out of them and then thrusting himself in again, little by little turning it from what could be seen as a tender, almost loving pace into a feral dance of bodies as his hips moved back and forth so he could smack his crotch into Qinria's, stabbing their cunt with his cock at full force. He allowed his body to move on its own, ramming the Enoki without reservations, almost like something had clicked (or shut down) in his mind and all he could care to do was give Qinria the dicking of a lifetime. He growled and huffed with his effort, the melody of mewls, moans and gasps echoing in the room.

"Yes! Just like that! Give it to me! Give it to me HARD!" Qin cried in happiness, a malicious smile etched on their complexion; the flame by their horn now a bright beacon of lust billowing all over Elliot's face.

He didn't think to answer that with words, instead just putting in the effort to fuck Qinria harder and harder, with such powerful intensity, he was sure he would draw nothing but cries of dissatisfaction from lesser whores.

But not Qinria. Not that night.

The Enoki bit into their lower lips, still casting that erotic look at Elliot, who gruffed and growled with each stab. Qin's relatively small lavender hand reached for Elliot's neck, not to choke him but just to touch his skin, and that stimulated him to grab one of Qinria's petite breasts, squeezing it under his palm with gusto, feeling the nipple piercings poke into his skin.

Qinria's hand hovered around Elliot's neck and pressed into his nape, pulling him down; he was eager to be pulled closer to Qin, pressing his lips into theirs for another kiss, this time one much more feral and littered with lust. His hand quickly traveled from Qin's tit to their hair, grabbing a handful of their niveous locks as their tongues sparred; his hips continued moving with a maddening rhythm as he slammed his crotch into the succubus', renewed bursts of energy cycling through his body in ways he couldn't understand, and didn't care to.

When their kiss came apart, Elliot kept his grip on Qinria's hair, pulling it back and forcing their head down. Qin winced with a smirk, excited with the sudden roughness from their mating partner, mewling softly to his senses, as the cacophony of wet slaps carried on. As the second serving of stimulants inebriated Elliot's mind, he suddenly lifted his body, removing himself from Qinria. The Enoki didn't have time to even be confused about it: the young man lifted the demon off the bed with relative ease, only to lead them to the wall beside the bed, pressing their lithe body against the wallpaper. The spell of mercilessness on display made Qinria squeal with delight as they lifted their leg and put it on the mattress. Elliot then led his cock to where it shouldn't have left in the first place, ramming it into Qin's pussy as hard as he could, picking up where he left off.

"YES!" Qinria celebrated, their nails digging into the wall behind them, every glowing claw and protrusion on their body glowing brightly, following the lead of the flame atop their horn, a little sun on its own. "Fuck me, pretty boy! Make me yours!!!"

Elliot's response came in the form of a loud roar as he railed Qin's pussy with all his might, lifting their legs off the mattress as his arm docked under their knee, softly pushing them down by the outside shoulder every time his hip shot upwards, burying his cock deep into their petite frame. He had no idea where all that energy was coming from, but he kept tapping into it and finding it within himself to keep pounding away at Qin's cunt. He could also feel how sensitive his meat had become after so much stimulation, making him huff louder and louder into Qin's pierced ears. "I'm about to...!" He alerted, this time with a bit of forewarning.

"Do it," Qinria roared into his ear, before placing a gentle nibble on his earlobe, one of their hands reaching for Elliot's hair, grabbing a handful and daring him to look at them while he nutted for a second time. "Fill my little pussy up with your cum!"

It didn't take too long for Elliot to go over his limit once again. After a few more pumps, his growls became moans, then howls of lust, until his head went light again. He couldn't tell if the bright flash of light he saw was his mind going blank or if it was just the bright beacon sitting behind Qinria's horn, and he didn't care. All he cared about was that, for the second time that night, it was happening: with a loud roar, Elliot felt his balls being drained as massive loads of spunk filled Qinria's pussy. His body tensed up as his lower muscles twitched, each twitch a new injection of jizz into the Enoki's cunt.

When he was finally done spraying his spunk inside Qinria, Elliot took a step back as his body gave out on him, his cock finally escaping the Enoki's cunt dripping lube and jizz on the floor. "Fucking..." He attempted to put his thoughts back together, impressed with his own ability to feed Qin with so much cum, especially knowing it was the second serving of seed in such a short time. Was that demon's allure so intense that he was producing semen by the buckets now?

Of course, he couldn't figure out Qinria's wicked magic, as any understanding of it was being diligently snuffed from his mind.

Bringing their foot from the bed back to solid ground, Qinria again closed the distance between them and Elliot, shoving him with unexpected might and watching as he collapsed on the mattress without offering the least resistance, his mind still dreamy following the intensity of that romp. Then, while they waited patiently for Elliot's eyes to focus back on reality, they climbed on top of the bed and straddled their lover, their hips slightly above his body as Qin would otherwise have seated on his abdomen. The Enoki then brought a hand between their legs, initially cupping their own kitty. The young man would quickly realize that his own jizz overflowed from Qinria's cunt, and the succubus was collecting it on their palm.

Qinria collected a handful of cum, and still it seeped out of them and onto Elliot's abdomen, before they scooped it with their other hand. Once both hands were pretty much full of jizz, Qinria brought them over their head, arching their head back and opening their mouth wide, tongue out with a playful 'aaaaah', before pouring the contents on their palms over their face.

A mesmerized Elliot watched, while still panting and purring, as the excessive amount of jizz dripped from Qin's hands, coated their face and pooled inside their mouth. The little devil snickered in delight feeling the sticky warmth of Elliot's cum run down their complexion, getting trapped between their lips and in their mouth, or just streaking down their cheeks and chin, dripping right back onto Elliot's stomach.

After swallowing that load of spunk, Qinria stared back at Elliot, the flustered man enchanted by the succubus' little smirk as they scooped what gob of cum still ran down their face and then sucked their fingertips clean. "My, my," Qin teased after swallowing that other serving of seed; "what a mess you've made."

Repositioning themself on the bed, Qinria sat on Elliot's legs, almost as if they were ready to ride rim again. Instead of bringing his cock to their cunt, however, they brought their cunt up to his shaft, as the last streaks of overflowing cum smeared his dick. Qin snickered playfully as his meat, still erect and rock-hard, danced with their jizz-soaked folds while the other hand reached for the shallow puddle of seed on Elliot's abs. The succubus took great enjoyment in watching the streaks of slowly congealing jizz gluing their palm to his stomach, placing another lick on their fingers to lap that up before it got too sticky, and then leading the rest of the jizz up to his victim's cock, spreading his own seed all over his shaft.

Again that wicked yellow aura emanated from Qinria's hands, except this time it wasn't just a new injection of aphrodisiacs: as the Enoki's palms heated up, not only could Elliot feel the wet warmth of their hands enveloping his cock, it also helped the cum 'melt' again, almost as if they were turning his cum into... lube? "You can still go, can't you, pretty boy?" Qinria purred, their hands stroking his shaft slowly and coating it entirely with his own cum.

Elliot had no idea what to say in response. At the same time he wanted to be enough of a man to stay up and hard to please that irresistible creature, there was also a part of him that wanted a short break. Every time Qin's hands caressed the bulge atop his pulsating cock, he could feel shocks coursing through his body, so much was his sensitivity. He just stared up at Qinria as the devil brushed their palms and mounds all over his shaft, trying to make sense of the wicked smirk they cast him.

Qinria proceeded to dismount Elliot, sitting on their knees beside him while still giving his twitching prick a soft, wet massage with one hand, while the other hand, still coated with the same creamy, warm jizz, ventured between his legs, massaging his balls, and then further below. Elliot's brow furrowed for a second when he felt one of Qin's fingers rubbing his perineum, and then giving his asshole a little massage, chuckling at him and watching as his rod spilled more lubes from the tip. "I know you can," they added, completing their previous thought, before their middle finger smeared more jizz around the outer ring of Elliot's butthole... And then, without warning, that same finger made its way in!

"Whoa!!!" Elliot jumped and clenched his butt when he felt Qinria's finger invading his back hole like that, his upper body springing up as he supported himself on his arms. "What the hell?!"

"You KNOW what I'm looking for..." Qinria smiled, squinting softly at Elliot. As they started wriggling their finger inside his anus, he trembled as a confusing state of pleasure washed over him. That, however, was just for show, as Qin knew exactly what buttons to push.

Ultimately, Qin's digit found Elliot's prostate, and as the succubus prodded his G-spot, Elliot's body jumped as he threw his head back in pleasure, letting out a loud roar of delight. His cock spewed out more pre, almost as if he was ejaculating again. Qinria purred in excitement right before their index finger joined their middle one inside Elliot's butt, and the boy panted in surprise before both fingers aggressively massaged his prostate.

His balance failed him and his upper body fell one level when he could only support himself on his elbows. His dick twitched and pulsated wildly, sputtering more and more pre. "Look at you," Qinria mewled while milking his cock with their other hand, watching the fountain of juice going off, "getting super duper hard for me again... Are you getting even harder? My, that deserves something special."

Qin's hands slowly abandoned Elliot's body. While he didn't look at the succubus, they licked their palms clean, swallowing that last coating of cum, before mounting his body once more. "What do you mean... 'something special'?" Elliot whimpered. "You've pretty much... drained me of all I had...!"

"Don't be like that, pretty boy. After all... I'm saving the best for last." Qin smirked, before leaning on his body and whispering in his ear: "There's one more hole you haven't tried yet."

There was a visible confusion in his face, even though it should've been pretty obvious, but that was quickly erased when Qinria lifts their hips and positions themself on top of his shaft. The Enoki started lowering themself onto him, one eye closed as the biggest, most victorious smirk crept up their face. "This is the best part," Qinria celebrated, as Elliot finally got visual of what Qinria was doing before the extreme tightness of their body squeezed his dick when, at last, the bulge atop his cock penetrated the succubus' asshole, drawing a loud wail of pleasure from the succubus.

"FUUUCK!" Elliot growled as well, his head thrown back once more, as Qinria's backdoor tortured his already sensitive cock, which simply refused to take a rest. And it would only feel better as Qin descended all the way down on his cock, sitting on his lap and taking the time to play with his sex, tweking on his lap and enjoying that throbbing manhood filling up their anus.

"Mmmmm, this feels... Sssssooooo good," Qinria drawled out as they slowly rose their hips, making it particularly sexy for Elliot to admire how his cock reappeared from their tight little backdoor, only to dive in again as Qin lowered themself on it again, once more going all the way down and sitting on his lap.

Elliot's mind could no longer produce words to describe his feelings, as pleasure coursed through his veins like thunderwave, spreading through his every nerve, making every last patch of hair on his body to stand up. He winced as Qinria put him through that delightful torture, and he wanted nothing else from them -- it was, without a shadow of doubt, the best, most intense fuck he'd ever have. And by the look on the succubus' face, he was probably prodding at their sweet spot as well, as their expression dissolved from an almost smug, sensual smile into the face of someone completely dominated by libido, their forked tongue lolling out as they panted quickly and deeply, their eyelids fluttering as their bright yellow tips flashed their brightest.

"Yes, yes, yes! Fuck my little ass! Fuck me real good!" Qinria begged, grabbing Elliot's wrists and bringing them to their ass. His body moved on autopilot as his digits dug into their lavender skin and his hips started to move up and down as he attempted to match their movements. He couldn't hear the wet slapping of crotches, though: Qin slowly devolved into a moaning mess, for the first time during that whole tryst showing their true colors as a sexual deviant.

Qin's upper body leaned forward as they rested on top of Elliot's chest, while the boy took upon himself to pull their ass up only to slam them right back down on his dick, ramming their asshole with his cock. He looked into their eyes and saw burning desire, ardent passion, as that petite nympho mewled and begged for more, music to his ears.

Grabbing a handful of their hair, Elliot pulled Qinria into another kiss, taking control of the whole situation this time. Grazing on their lip, playing with their forked tongue, Elliot copped as many feels from the succubus as he could, his mind vibrating as the Enoki moaned into his mouth, both drunk with lust.

When that kiss came apart, Qinria whispered in his ear, staring at him with beady, begging eyes: "I wanna be on my fours while you fuck my ass...!"

They didn't have to say it twice. After one final stab to Qin's anus, Elliot allowed the Enoki to hop off and move away from him, buying themself enough space to go to their fours, supporting their upper body on their elbows while their ass pointed up; their tail wagging from side to side, its base completely elevated so Elliot would get a good view of their winking asshole, while the pointed end would attempt to wrap around his body and pull him closer.

Elloit inched closer to Qinria and wrapped one arm around the base of their tail, pushing it to the side just enough so he could get a good view of their puckered little ring. He then immediately prodded Qin's anus with his cock, which immediately made the succubus shiver and coo in anticipation. Their coos slowly grew into gasps, and then loud, high-pitched howls when Elliot buried himself in their asshole once more.

They didn't have time for foreplay anymore; just all-out, feral love making. As Elliot placed a strong slap on Qinria's ass cheek with the gusto that would've certainly left a mark on any other girl's butt, the Enoki howled hoarsely as their eyes rolled behind their fluttering eyelids, the blend of spit and jizz oozing down the side of their lips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckyesyesYES!" Qinria cried, their words slurring together into a nigh incoherent elation, panting and clawing wildly at the sheets as Elliot ravaged their asshole, smacking his crotch into their rear with plenty of might. He didn't care about the sensitivity anymore -- his cock was still hard, he felt like his balls still had plenty of spunk to coat Qin with, and he was ready to do it. That's not to say he wasn't putting an immense effort to impress and pleasure the succubus: he grunted and roared with every stab, feeling every muscle of Qin's anus squeezing his cock for its last bit of milk.

"Take! This fucking! Cock! You little! Tramp!" Elliot took his stab at dirty talk, punctuating his words with more thrusts while placing more slaps and gropes to their lavender-hued rump, just to gauge the reaction that would get him. But, for some reason, it didn't feel like Qinria was even listening to him.

The sex demon's moans were deafening, their pleasure almost palpable in the air. The flame behind their horn shone like a small star, brightening the entire room, flickering wildly like a lit bonfire in the wind. They drooled on the mattress, clawed into the sheets, their moans became more like guttural howls and gasps of delight as they kept begging for more in ways that almost sounded like another language entirely, but it was just an overwhelmed Qin's way of experiencing all that pleasure.

Qinria did, however, manage to squeak out something perfectly intelligible for Elliot to savor: "I'M GONNA CUM!!!"

It wasn't rare for Elliot to come across a woman who felt that much pleasure with anal sex, but Qinria had completely surrendered to it. He knew that he would likely never have the chance to fuck such a tight, delightful little asshole like that, especially when it felt like his cock had grown a couple inches since his tryst with Qin took off. "Cum for me!" He roared, one of his hands reaching for their shoulder as he kept pulling them towards his crotch everytime he rocker their body forward after each stab.

It didn't take long before Qinria reached their breaking point. "YESYESYES-- KYAAAAAH!!!" They cried louder than Elliot had ever heard someone cry, so great was their delight; their body shivered violently before he felt a powerful contraction squeeze his cock, harder than even before.

An immense pressure that built up within Qinria escaped, almost all at once. They ejaculated powerfully, projecting grool all over Elliot's legs and wetting the couch with their own juice; the fire on their horn flickered and danced like crazy, the entire bedroom's lighting blinking as if it was lit by several candles all billowing and threatening to go out at once. Qin's arms finally gave out on them, as the Enoki collapsed on the mattress face down, growling and moaning into the sheets as their body trembled still, their cum puddling on the sheets. Elliot didn't feel disappointed as Qinria plopped on the bed as his cock escaped their asshole: the sight of that petite love-making machine rocking like that was something he'd keep in his memory for a long time.

After a short while, Qin's orgasm high started to die down. The miniature star stopped billowing wildly, coming back to normal; their body stopped shivering so hard; their breath slowly slowed down to some semblance of normality.

However, there was something Elliot was eager to do still.

His hands reached for their tail, lifting it up, and then their legs, spreading them apart. Qinria looked back, curiosity making their mind race, before they felt Elliot's tongue running across the inside of their thighs, lapping up all the ejaculation they'd so powerfully sprayed all over the bed for him. Slowly but surely, Qin began turning around, laying on their back and watching as Elliot happily lapped up all the cum and grool that pooled on his mattress, their thighs, their crotch. Qin's cunt still oozed with juice, so Elliot gladly went down on them again, sending another shiver up the Enoki's spine. "Oh, FUCK!" Qin yelped, before their hand reached for his head, caressing him while he once again ate their pussy. "Y-You really are unstoppable, p-pretty boy!" The succubus praised him as he sucked their folds and dug their caverns with the tip of his tongue for more cum.

Elliot knew that taste; he had eaten that cunt before, it was the first thing he'd done. But the more he drank of Qin's ejaculation, the sweeter it felt, and more addicting. It was a taste that he refused to live without anymore, and he would gladly spend the rest of his life licking and sucking and devouring and tasting that cunt if it meant being fed with that.

Qinria waited patiently for their pretty victim to get done eating their cum. They watched as Elliot allowed it to pool in his mouth before swallowing it, small gulp after small gulp, before gripping a handful of his hair and pulling him up, staring into his eyes. "We're not done yet," they purred.

Elliot rose his body, and watched as Qinria rolled out of bed, landing on their knees and standing there like a good little subject, their tongue out, drooling, as their hunger became apparent. The message was clear as day, and Elliot was quick to indulge: the enoki was hungry for more jizz, and the young man was ready to deliver.

As soon as Elliot stood before Qin, his cock still hard like diamond, the Enoki immediately dove in, getting right back to work as they brought the young man's whole cock into their mouth for one final sample. As their head bobbed back and forth, their tongue rubbing against the bulge while one of their hands reached for the root and masturbated him softly, Qinria moaned into Elliot's dick while they sucked them, passionately and vigorously, coating it all over again with their saliva and then making sure to take it all in, rubbing their nose against his groin every time the back of their throat ws met with the tip of his meat.

As Qin teased Elliot with their deepthroating skills, showing no apparent gag reflex at all but still making sure he'd see how they could fit the entire thing inside their mouth, they hummed both in happiness and seeking for his approval, feeling as his cock twitched inside their mouth, its veins pulsating, its tip leaking pre. Qinria was convinced that, after all that stimulation, Elliot would be about ready to nut for them again, giving them one last serving of delicious fresh jizz. At their own pace, they started moving their head back and forth again, milking his cock for its milk.

In his lust-high after being fed so much aphrodisiac however -- especially after eating all that Enoki cum --, Elliot wanted more. He wanted it harder, faster, more feral.

Without warning, his hands reached for their head. While one of his hands gripped a handful of their white hair, the other wrapped his knuckles around their horn. Qinria didn't even have time to taste curiosity, as Elliot cast them a dark glance and a smirk crept up his face before he pulled on their horn violently, bringing their face towards his groin and jamming his cock down their throat with all his might!

The Enoki gasped and choked with the sudden display of desire, but didn't fight it. Instead, they looked up at Elliot with starving eyes, almost begging for him to do it again. They didn't have to even expect him to understand: he quickly took control of Qinria's movement, pulling and pushing their face into and away from his crotch, effectively fucking the succubus' face, hearing them gag and retch and gasp; saliva overflowing from their mouth and running down their body. There was a sadistic grin on Elliot's face, the expression of someone completely inebriated with sin, taking his shot at giving a sex fiend what for the best way he could.

As Qinria's eyes started welling up with how Elliot fucked their face, stabbing his cock down their throat with plenty of gusto, the young man felt the sensitivity on his dick coming to collect its dividends. His growls of effort and delight became louder as he threw his head back again, swinging his hips back and forth, shoving his meat harder and deeper down Qin's throat still, until the moment he knew he wasn't going to hold it in for much longer. "I'M GONNA FUCKING--!" He alerted, letting go of his grip on Qin's horn. Their head reeled back powerfully with the inertia, and they kept their mouth open and their tongue out, waiting for their tasty treat, while Elliot held his cock at the root and stroked it briefly... Not that he needed it: shortly after pulling out of Qinria's mouth, he let out a loud roar of pleasure as another thick batch of fresh cum started streaming from his dick. Most of it found the Enoki's open mouth, but so intense was the pressure that had built up inside him, he found himself coating Qinria's whole face with it, as well as their chest, their hair, and some rogue spurts missing the succubus entirely, coating the floor and the nightstand.

An elated Qinria celebrated that final tour de force that was Elliot's ultimate cumshot, the lad finally paid the price for the burst of energy: completely spent, he immediately fell back, sitting on the bed and ultimately collapsing, breathing heavily and deeply, trying to get the blood running properly again. The Enoki took their time scooping the jizz coating their face and chest with the tip of their fingers, bringing it all up to their mouth and swallowing it all.

And as one last act of thankfulness, Qin got up on the bed again, holding Elliot's slowly withering manhood and bringing it into their mouth again, giving it one final cleanup. The way they rubbed their tongue across the skin made Eliot wince and shiver, as he was still sensitive to hell and back, which made the succubus chuckle before they proceeded to lick around his crotch, giving his groin and his balls some love as well, cleaning him up from their own earlier ejaculation as well.

"You're such a messy boy," Qinria purred, getting off the bed and standing up, pretty much towering over Elliot one final time as they admired how much of a warzone his temporary bedroom had become: The bedsheets tossed up and stained with cum and grool, the puddles of jizz on the mattress and the floor... All that made them laugh vividly and victoriously.

And then, they turned their attention to the pussy-shaped geode, lifting one of their hands towards it as it once again glimmered with yellowish energy. The stone started producing black smoke again, and it was exactly like it happened when Qin had made their way in: the smog coalesced in front of the mounted mirror, covering it completely, before a bright yellow gateway opened up. Elliot's eyes followed the Enoki as they walked around the bed, trying not to get distracted by the swaying hips of the ever sensual creature, but confused and disappointed that it walked away from him. "Wha...?" He tried to come up with words, but he was too spent to even do that.

"It's time for me to go," Qinria stopped on their tracks right before the gateway, their fingers touching the outer rim of the portal, speaking without turning to Elliot.

"... wait..." Elliot feebly extended his hand towards Qinria, the energy to cast them one final question failing him.

"Don't worry. I'll be back..." Qin cast a glance at the pussy-shaped antique that still produced black smoke before turning Elliot one last time. "Many... Many times," they smiled, blowing him a kiss before stepping into the ethereal gateway from whence they came from.

After the succubus disappeared into the portal, the black smoke puffed out of existence, and everything came to its 'normal' state again. The geode was just an antique; the mirror was just a reflection; the house was completely deserted except for Elliot.

But the marks of his hellish romp were all there. The bedroom smelled of pheromones and misbehavior; the sheets were stained... His body felt like a wreck. As if he'd been run over by several trucks, but it was just a small, lavender-skinned she-devil who disappeared into thin air as suddenly as she'd arrived.

He had no idea if that experience had been real or a dream. It was something he'd only be able to understand once the sun was up and his energy was renewed. But for now, all he could do was try to recharge. As soon as he closed his eyes, exhaustion had the best of him as he passed out to a dreamless night.


End file.
